De Vuelta a Marsella, de vuelta a ti
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Edmund regresa a Marsella creyendo su felciidad destruida, esperando encontrar en su tierra natal a la unica que lo comprende Edmund/Mercedes 1 año despues del final del libro
1. Condena

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

Hola, chicos y chicas que se atrevan a leer mi última historia, así es…estoy de vuelta, después de un tiempo de estudio puedo continuar con la ultima historia que estoy escribiendo, ahora vengo acompañada del encantador Edmund Dantes, así es el apuesto y carismático Conde de Montecristo; Como ya en mi perfil he mencionado adoro leer, y escribir es una de mis pasiones, este libro es mi favorito, es tan humano, tan vivo que me sorprende darme cuenta que aquí no se han publicado ni un solo fic de esta historia en español. Así que podre tener el honor de subir el primero a nuestro idioma y espero que alguien se pase a leerlo, pues es una historia que me ha complementado desde que la inicie.

Pido también paciencia para mis otras historias, prometo que las actualizare en cuanto termine con esta, lo juró, además tengo en mente varios fics sobre el libro "Twilight" así que espérenlos…

Antes de poner la historia quiero hacer una pequeña introducción: Somos humanos, cometemos errores, sufrimos y somos dichosos; somos frágiles y torpes, pero eso es lo que hace de nuestra raza la más valiosa… pero también la más peligrosa. Somos criaturas excesivamente egoístas y ansiamos la compañía en muchas ocasiones sin medir nuestros actos. En esta historia busco mostrar tal y como es este sentimiento. Y dar a conocer uno de los miedos más horribles que podemos experimentar: El miedo de la soledad, es uno de los más dolorosos que podemos sentir. Este libro me ha gustado por encontrar la humanidad y el amor más puro hasta en la más terrible acción: en la venganza más sublime, en la cual encuentras justicia pero mucho, mucho dolor.

¿Porque alguien que temía estar sola y que actuó solo por ese miedo, debe verse condenada a sufrirlo después de creer que la felicidad regresaba a ella, por que debería quedar olvidada de la memoria de aquel que le quito y regreso la vida, de aquel que ocupa el lugar de la providencia y que dice amarla aun después del tiempo?

Esta es la historia del Conde de Montecristo y su amada amiga. POR QUE TODOS MERECEMOS UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

EL CONDE DE MONTECRISTO

De vuelta a Marsella, de vuelta a ti.

Capitulo 1

Las gotas golpean en mi ventana, y su sonido se junta con los sollozos de esta habitación. Este dolor… ¿Cuándo fue que nació este dolor?

Abro mis ojos, y en la oscuridad, logró distinguir los zapatos que uso, mi cuerpo esta entumecido por su posición que lleva horas sin cambiar, y en mi frente se ven las marcas de mis manos que aprietan aun con fuerza mis sienes.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí? ¿Hace cuanto que lloro en la soledad? No estoy seguro si han sido minutos, días o incluso meses; pero sé que el sufrimiento aun es fuerte y soy capaz de enclaustrarme más tiempo del necesario.

¿Por qué sufro? Aun es difícil aceptar la razón. Mi amada Haydée, yace dormida en aquel cementerio, ¡Ah pobre mía, fuiste victima de la tuberculosis y ya tu cuerpo ha muerto!

Escondo mi rostro entre las manos mientras nuevas lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, repito su nombre como lo he hecho desde hace tiempo, tratando de que en mi dolor, en mi soledad, algo pueda calmarme.

Un golpe de nudillos en mi puerta me hace salir por un momento de mi ensoñación, afuera deben estar preocupados, escuchó los murmullos de mis sirvientes, mis fieles, mis queridos amigos que no han abandonado a su señor en esta perdición y locura. ¡Oh buen Bertuccio, Bautiste y Ali! Ahora, ni siquiera su presencia calma mi malestar; es mejor que me dejen, permítanme sumirme en un sueño sin dormir.

Los pasos afuera se alejan, entienden que deseo estar solo y no pienso salir, mi cuerpo está cansado, y mi alma rota. Pero ya no es el dolor del hambre o el sufrimiento de la pérdida, ahora lo que me hace sollozar es el: Miedo.

Mi cuerpo se estremece al pensar en lo que vendrá, siento terror al saberme solo, al ver en mi futuro la oscura y fría soledad, la misma que te recibe en la mazmorra de una prisión.

¡Dios, porque me haces sufrir de este modo!

¡A mí, que condenaste a ese cruel castillo a la tierna edad de diecinueve años, para después brindarle la dicha de ocupar el lugar de la providencia: para recompensar a los inocentes y castigar a los malvados!

Ahora me haces pagar por ser un dios vengador, y mis cuotas están llenas de dolor.

¡Estoy solo, nuevamente solo en este mundo cruel y sin sentido! Me siento enloquecer ¡No había sentido este miedo nunca y estoy seguro que la muerte sería deliciosa en mis labios, como un dulce néctar que apaga mi desesperación! Entierro los dedos entre mis largos y oscuros cabellos, mientras como un niño empiezo a sollozar.

"Haydée… Haydée…" escuchó mi propia voz y no la reconozco, es un eco fantasmal que repite su nombre una y otra vez; Un relámpago ilumina mi habitación mientras dentro del sueño susurró un nombre que jamás creí volver a pronunciar.

"Mercedes…"

Levanto mi rostro con lentitud saliendo de mi posición por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Frente a mí, sentado en la cama, me observa desde aquel espejo de cuerpo completó: mi reflejo. Miró fijamente mis ojos oscuros, que abiertos de par en par brillan con sorpresa; un nuevo relámpago ilumina la tierra, y mis labios se abren para dejarlo salir sin vacilación.

"Mercedes…"

Mis manos caen flácidas mientras me levantó impresionado de lo que acabo de ver; mi cuerpo duele por el cambio repentino, mis piernas se adormecen por un instante, camino titubeante hasta aquella suave ilusión, extiendo la mano para que mis dedos toquen el frió espejo.

Miró mis rasgos en aquella oscuridad, los observó con claridad por cada uno de los relámpagos que la lluvia ha traído consigo. Mi cuerpo, mi rostro todo en mi ha cambiado, sin necesidad de ser diferente, solo se que este Conde de Montecristo, no es el mismo… ¡Edmund Dantes ha regresado!

"Mercedes…" vuelven a susurrar mis labios, y por un instante el dolor desaparece. ¡Dios, que paz y lucidez me trae ese nombre!

¿Por qué ahora? Pienso mientras camino por la habitación ¿Por qué ella?

Detengo mi andar frente a la ventana que recibe gustosa las gotas de lluvia, y me permito vagar por mi mente, sin necesidad de sucumbir al dolor.

Hace ya un año que deje Paris, que vine a Oriente para olvidar mi pasado al lado de Haydée, después de lograr mi venganza contra aquellos pecadores y que deje en Marsella a aquella que una vez ame. Ahora su nombre vuelve a mi, y llena de paz mi espíritu pero… ¿Por qué?

Cierro mis ojos y no logró comprender esta sensación, la observó como en un sueño, aun la veo cuando siendo niños, soñábamos con formar un hogar en nuestra amada y natal tierra; recuerdo sus risas, y sus adorables sonrojos; cuando llegaba de mis expediciones en El faraón y corría a mis brazos para darme la bienvenida… y la ultima vez que la vi, cuando después de abandonar su hogar y sus bienes como condesa de Morcef, fue a vivir donde su juventud, y completamente sola sollozaba la perdida de su hijo, en aquella habitación que alguna vez yo llame hogar.

¡Querida amiga! ¿Por que te recuerdo en medio de este tormento? ¿Por qué siento deseos de ir y compartir contigo mi dolor? ¿Por qué sé que tú me vas a comprender?

El lento avance de un recuerdo llega a mí, y con claridad escucho el delicioso timbre de su voz, sus palabras están distorsionadas por el llanto; la observó arrodillada frente a mí, mientras ocultando su rostro entre las manos me suplica por la vida de su hijo.

En ese instante sentí repulsión, por aquel bello joven, producto del matrimonio de mi amada y de aquel maldito Fernand; odio al verla llegar suplicando por el perdón de los mismos, sin embargo lo que más llegue a sentir fue dolor, mi corazón y alma se llenaron de esa sensación cuando a mis pies se culpaba a ella misma por lo ocurrido.

¡Oh, amiga mía! Jamás te culpe de lo ocurrido, ni mucho menos llegue a odiarte, pero no niego que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando me enteré que no me habías esperado, que al verme ausente aceptaste la mano de ese catalán y con él, lograste formar lo que por años ambos planeamos.

¡Dulce alma inocente! Siempre he deseado saber el por que a pesar de decir que me amabas, que por mí esperarías eternamente, jamás cumpliste tu promesa.

¡Ahora pienso en ti, en este momento que veo mi felicidad perdida! Aunque no niego que durante este largo año mi mente iba en ocasiones hacia ti, sabiendo que aun no podía encontrar respuesta a tus actos.

Doy la vuelta y camino en silencio por la habitación que ha sido testigo de mi dolor, pero el sonido de su llanto llega a mí en un nuevo recuerdo…

"¡Ah, que terrible venganza, por una falta que la fatalidad me hizo cometer! Porque la culpable soy yo Edmund…" Exclama mientras me observa con sus oscuros ojos llenos de lágrimas "…y si querías vengarte debió ser de mí, que no tuve fuerza para resistir tu ausencia y mi soledad"

Soledad… soledad… SOLEDAD

Esa palabra se repite una y otra vez en mi mente, mientras mi pecho se colapsa del dolor; el miedo se apodera de mí nuevamente y me siento caer, pero con lentitud camino nuevamente hacia aquel espejo en la pared. Al llegar acarició mi reflejo y mis labios tiemblan al hablar.

"Sentiste miedo…" susurro mientras en mi mente se dibuja nuevamente su rostro cristalizado por las lagrimas "… el mismo miedo que siento yo ahora al verme solo"

Necesito decirlo en voz alta, explicármelo con cuidado; ahora recuerdo que llegue a sentir este miedo en aquella habitación oscura del Chateau d´ If, que mi mente bloqueaba todo tipo de luz, sumiéndome más y más en la oscuridad y la única solución que veía ante ese horror era… La muerte.

Abro mis ojos mientras mis gestos se llenan de pánico ¡La he condenado al mismísimo infierno, la he hecho desear la muerte!

¡Oh, Mercedes… te he abandonado, te he dejado al no ver tu más grande temor! ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? La venganza, el odio me cegó y no pude percibir el verdadero daño que te ocasione… ahora entiendo que ambos sufríamos por mis actos, pero solo yo me vi satisfecho y encontré la felicidad al lado de Haydée pero… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de ti, cariño mío? Acaso… ¿Será demasiado tarde?

El pánico se apodera nuevamente de mí, corro hacia la puerta y la abro de manera precipitada llamando a mis sirvientes, en mi mente repito una y otra vez, la condena que como verdugo le di a esa inocente mujer. ¡A mí amada amiga!

"¡Bautiste, Bertuccio…ALI!" Grito mientras escuchó que la gente se acerca, que sus voces llegan a mí con exclamaciones de asombró al verme salir de la habitación.

"¡Señor mío, oh que alegría!" Exclama un joven de mirada sabia que esta a mis servicios desde que llegue a Oriente "¡Finalmente ha salido de la habitación es…!"

"¡Ahora no!" Lo interrumpo y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia mis más fieles amigos exclamo "¡Bertuccio, Bautiste manden preparar mi barco!"

Las miradas que me dan están llenas de confusión y sorpresa, pero asienten y comienzan a trabajar, se alejan y observo cada uno de los rostros que me rodean hasta hallar el que busco.

"¡Alí arregla el equipaje!" Exclamo mientras observo al gran árabe, para después dirigir mi mirada al chico de ojos castaños que había interrumpido antes.

"¿A dónde es que se dirige amo?" Me pregunta con voz temblorosa por la confusión, mi corazón palpita de forma lastimera cuando respondo.

"¡A Marsella!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol sale desde el horizonte dando los buenos días a Marsella, las tiendas comienzan a abrirse en la pequeñas calles y el sonido de la gente inunda el ambiente; tan simple y sin embargo, hermoso.

Poco a poco la luz entra en la habitación, se asoma tímidamente por la ventana para ser recibida por los oscuros ojos de una hermosa mujer, que como cada día observa el cielo desde su hogar.

Largos suspiros salen de sus carnosos labios y como siempre las lagrimas acuden a su rostro sin permiso alguno. Recargando su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana recibe una agradable brisa con el olor del mar, y abriendo su boca con lentitud llama a aquel, que amó, ama y seguirá amando hasta el final de sus días.

"Edmund" susurra, mientras una sonrisa llena de tristeza alumbra su rostro ¡Gracias al cielo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir pronunciando ese nombre!

Con deliberada lentitud dio vuelta y acomodando sobre sus hombros un pequeño abrigo, salió a caminar para volver a pensar en el plan que había ideado.

¡Mercedes Herrera nació en Marsella, y ahí también moriría, aunque tuviera que provocarlo!

**Continuará…. Eso es todo por esta ocasión, espero sus comentarios **

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	2. Recuerdos que llegan

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

Hola, aquí está la continuación, para esa personita que me alegra con sus comentarios y ocurrencias, para una gran escritora y mi futura socia, aquí lo tienes Rocio, gracias por ser fiel a Edmund n_n

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

Capitulo 2

Es extraño como el mar suele calmar a las personas, su movimiento, sonido, su suave olor a sal; pero el espíritu de aquel hombre estaba intranquilo y ni la más fuerte de las drogas lo haría dormir.

Edmund Dántes tenía horas caminando por la proa del barco, esperando con impaciencia el poder ver el puerto, que le indicará que había regresado a Marsella. No podía negar que sentía una gran excitación, pero está era ahogada por el sentimiento de culpa y dolor, ¡Era desdichado, más de lo que había sido antes!

Durante la travesía no había dejado de repasar su vida, una y otra vez observó los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta donde estaba y a los condenados que había dejado en el camino y ahora, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza con temor hacía sí mismo.

El sonido de pasos lo hizo volverse, con una bandeja de comida en las manos, venía Alí y tras mirar respetuosamente a Dántes, dejó el alimento en un lugar cercano y esperó. Edmund suspiró al ver que intentaban persuadirlo de nuevo para comer, con un movimiento de cabeza agradeció el gesto y ordeno al árabe que se marchará, pero esté no se movió.

Volviendo a suspirar, el conde dio media vuelta y siguió caminado por el largo del barco, mientras mordía su labio con impaciencia ¿Cuanto más tardarían en llegar?

"¡Tierra!" había exclamado una voz para responder su pregunta, la tripulación comenzó a moverse a su alrededor mientras preparaban todo para desembarcar; corrió hacia la punta de su nave y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observó como frente a él aparecía el puerto de Marsella. Su estomago se llenó de mariposas y en la garganta un nudo le impedía pasar saliva, pero bajando la mirada de manera tranquila, susurró casi para el mismo las siguientes palabras:

"¡He regresado, solo por ti!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por sobre el mar, más arriba de las rocas en donde las olas rompían, se hallaba el gran mirador que mostraba el puerto de Marsella, tan alto estaba este sitió que el viento soplaba de manera furiosa para quienes se detuvieran a observar.

La solitaria silueta de una mujer, miraba los barcos que llegaban esa nublada mañana y dando un suspiró se recordó que en ninguna de esas naves, regresaría su amado.

"muy pronto…" había susurrado con voz indiferente "…todo esto terminará"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los mismos sonidos, los mismos olores, todo en ese lugar era idéntico a como lo recordaba. En cuanto bajo del barco una felicidad sincera se había apoderado de él ¿Cómo negar la añoranza del hogar?

Con la sencillez que lo caracterizaba, ordenó buscar un cuarto en una posada y sin más, se marchó.

Sus pies lo llevaban a lugares conocidos, por las calles en las que corría cuando niño y frente a la casa donde conoció a aquella joven catalana, pero en donde se sorprendió de encontrarse, fue en la orilla del mar, donde a lo lejos podía observar aquel terrorífico castillo, que lo había privado de su libertad y juventud.

Un escalofrió recorrió sus miembros mientras recordaba una a una las noches de tormento vivido: el sabor de aquella pobre comida regresó a su boca obligando a su cuerpo a convulsionarse en arcadas de asco, el frío lo envolvió como si estuviera en aquellas húmedas paredes, y a su mente acudió el nombre de "numero 34".

¡Solamente había sido un niño, tenía diecinueve años cuando perdió su alma por completo; destruyendo así al joven bueno y confiado, para permitir el nacimiento de la misma fatalidad!

El conde de Montecristo era alguien: vengativo, disimulado, perverso e impasible, capaz de esperar más de dos décadas para llevar a cabo una vendetta sublime, hecha con el odio más implacable y la más diabólica perfección.

"¡Horror para los que he hallado en mi camino!" Exclamó para sí, mientras apretaba sus puños con pesar "¿No fue esa la decisión que tomé?"

Dando la espalda a aquella horrible construcción, siguió con su camino mientras la amargura llenaba su alma. "Horror" susurró nuevamente.

Camino de forma inconsciente y sin más, se descubrió viendo a aquella ventana por la que su padre le daba la bienvenida con la más cálida de las sonrisas, pero la luz estaba apagada y su pequeño paseo había hecho que él tiempo pasará con demasiada rapidez, ahora Marsella se encontraba sumida en el silencio de la noche.

Ansiando poder ver a aquella mujer de ojos oscuros, Edmund dio vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó hacía la posada en donde esperaba descansar ¡Mañana el verdugo se uniría a la condenada para poder charlar!

**Continuará…. Eso es todo por esta ocasión es un poco corto, pero es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero sus comentarios **

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	3. Un sabio amigo

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

Hola, aquí está la continuación, digo con gran satisfacción que después de más de un año de haber comenzado con esta historia finalmente la termine…Rocio, amiga espero que cuando leas este capítulo lo disfrutes tanto como yo cuando lo escribí:

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

Capitulo 3

Edmund Dantes bebía una taza de té mientras sentado, meditaba en el vestíbulo de aquella encantadora casa. Sin despegar los labios, giró el rostro y recorrió con la mirada la posada: cómoda y sencilla, tal como le gustaba.

Fue una decisión muy buena el pedir a sus sirvientes que guardaran las apariencias de su llegada; ya en la tarde había llegado a escuchar el rumor de la visita de un acaudalado millonario al puerto de Marsella y eso complicaría un grado más la misión que tenía de ver a Mercedes.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al pensar en el nombre de aquella mujer, pasó el pulgar por la orilla de la taza, mientras el delicado aroma de las hierbas le inundaba los sentidos.

Aun estaba confundido por la manera en la que actuó al pensar que aquella hermosa catalana decidiera terminar con su vida, la idea lo aterrorizaba; y ahora debía enfrentarla, después de un largo tiempo de ausencia.

¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Lo recibiría? O tal vez… ¿Ya era demasiado tarde? Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, y respirando profundamente trato de calmarse, con suavidad apretó el tabique de su nariz y cerró los ojos.

Una leve risa inundo aquella habitación obligando a Dantes a levantar la mirada, giró su rostro hacía la entrada y con sorpresa observó a un hombre que le sonreía de forma agradable. El extraño se había acercado cuando él se creía completamente solo y seguro de los curiosos.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Montecristo sintió una increíble conexión con aquel caballero, y recorriendo su rostro con la mirada memorizó cada uno de sus rasgos: Ojos castaños y sabios, bordeados por las delicadas arrugas de la edad; cabello cano que en graciosos rizos caía sobre su frente y cuello, una dulce boca que a pesar de los años tenía la vitalidad para mantener una sonrisa inocente y cálida, sobre esta, nacía un ligero bigote que bajo la tenue luz daba reflejos plateados que golpeaban en su nariz perfecta. Todo en aquel buen hombre le hacía recordar a un padre cariñoso y protector.

"Perdone usted, caballero" Dijo aquel extraño "Pero lo vi sentado, y me preguntaba ¿Si le molestaría algo de compañía?"

La profunda voz de aquel hombre dejo sorprendido a Dantes que poniéndose de pie, indicó con un gesto la silla contigua a la suya

"La compañía es apreciada en cualquier ocasión" Respondió mientras invitaba al anciano, el mencionado sonrío de manera amable y caminando con una gracia increíble, tomó asiento.

Ambos se observaron por varios minutos en silencio, Edmund sentía que ese hombre sabía todo acerca de él, como si lo conociera desde siempre, pero él aun era un desconocido. Los ojos del invitado brillaron de una manera extraña, como si supiera lo que Dantes pensaba.

"¡Le suplico perdone mi falta de modales!" Exclamó de improvisto aquel buen anciano "Permítame presentarme…"

El extraño se puso de pie, y ofreciendo su mano diestra a Montecristo, sonrió "Mi nombre es: Alexander Dumas, soy novelista y resido en Paris"

"Es un honor señor Dumas" Montecristo devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, el anciano tomó asiento nuevamente.

"Y a usted, buen amigo ¿Con que nombre debo dirigirme?" Edmund se sonrojo de vergüenza al ver su error, pero la suave y calmada risa de Dumas lo tranquilizó.

"El Conde de Montecristo, a su servicio" Respondió fijando sus ojos negros en los castaños del otro, provocando que entre los dos surgiera de nuevo esa extraña conexión.

Con una sonrisa serena, Dumas sacó de su chaqueta una pipa y un paquete de tabaco, los colocó suavemente sobre la mesa y miró a Edmund con ojos despiertos.

"¿Aceptaría usted, mi buen amigo?" Ofreció el anciano, mientras en un sutil movimiento llenaba la pipa de tabaco, Dantes sonrió pero con un movimiento de cabeza rechazo la oferta.

"Ya veo…" exclamó lentamente con aire de complicidad "… no le gusta fumar"

"No es una de mis actividades preferidas…" respondió Montecristo mientras devolvía una sonrisa divertida, con su mano acercó una taza y levantando la tetera miró fijamente al hombre "¿gusta?"

Alexander aceptó, y por unos minutos su rostro fue tapado por el vapor del té, que caía silencioso en la taza de porcelana.

Un dulce gemido salió de la garganta de aquel hombre y cerró los ojos embelesado, Dantes dejó con delicadeza la tetera y observo atento el gesto de su compañero.

"Té de hierbas…" aspiró profundamente, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de aprobación "… nada mejor para calmar los ánimos"

Edmund sintió como un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estomago, y la angustia regresó casi con la misma fuerza que en la mañana. Bajo la cabeza confundido, olvidando por un momento al caballero que le hacía compañía.

Los ojos llenos de experiencia de Dumas recorrieron el rostro de aquel joven que si no debía tener más de 40 años daba la impresión de ser alguien mayor, la piel pálida y lisa contrastaba con sus ojos negros carentes de brillo que estaban bordeados de un suave color morado, clara señal de que no había dormido hacía mucho. Su boca aun era la de un joven, delgada y llamativa sobre una pequeña barba de color negro, su cabello largo caía graciosamente hasta cubrir parte de sus hombros. Lucía cansado y confundido.

"Si no es indiscreción mi buen amigo, quisiera preguntarle…" Aquel anciano expreso sus palabras de forma fluida pero precavida, lo que llamó nuevamente la atención de Dántes "… ¿Qué lo ha traído a Marsella?"

En la mente de Edmund se repitieron uno a uno los acontecimientos vividos en las últimas semanas: la muerte de Haydeé, el funeral en su jardín, las noches llorando, los recuerdos, la condena de Mercedes y su viaje precipitado a su tierra natal. Todo tan pronto, todo tan extraño.

Dumas se percató de que la atención de Montecristo estaba nuevamente dispersa, prendiendo su pipa permitió a aquel joven meditar; las volutas de humo se elevaban lentamente formando figuras.

"¡Lo lamento mucho!" Exclamó Edmund después de un rato "Creo que no soy muy buena compañía"

Dumas sonrió, mientras retiraba la pipa de sus labios y negaba con la cabeza "al contrario Monsieur, usted ha logrado llamar mi completa atención"

Ambos se observaron fijamente por unos segundos, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro, sin resultado alguno. El aroma del té se combinaba de una extraña manera al tabaco, provocando que el aire de la habitación fuera espeso.

"Tal vez necesite alguien con quien charlar de sus problemas, querido mío" Era una afirmación, y Edmund se percató de ello. Sin duda ese hombre era diferente, podía leerlo como a un libro.

Con él sentía una gran comodidad, una confianza ciega. Algo que con pocas personas podía tener, después de todo, su naturaleza era desconfiar siempre un poco de todos. ¡Ah, La ironía!

Dumas vio la duda en los ojos negros de Dántes, y aspirando lentamente la pipa, permitió a su rostro relajarse en una sonrisa dulce.

"Querido amigo, hay dos cosas que pueden hacer hablar a un hombre sin miedo o remordimiento" Edmund le devolvió una mirada confundida, mientras el buen anciano levantaba su dedo índice.

"La primera: es un buen licor en grandes cantidades…" Edmund sonrió divertido mientras observaba un segundo dedo levantarse en aquella pálida mano "…Y la segunda: un amigo"

"¿Un amigo?" repitió Dántes mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, su mirada se torno fría, Dumas observó su reacción.

"Alguien que te escuche sin alguna razón en especial" explicó con indiferencia Dumas "… simplemente, que este a tu lado sin esperar recibir algo a cambio"

Los oscuros ojos de Dántes se apagaron más, y el anciano lo vio a través de una gris bola de humo; el cuarto se sumió en un silencio pesado.

"Los amigos no existen" fue la frágil respuesta que dio Montecristo "Ni la verdadera amistad"

"¿Lo crees realmente o no estás seguro?" Dumas lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras lentamente dejaba salir el humo de su boca. Edmund se giro bruscamente mientras clavaba en él su mirada más vacía.

"¡No lo creo, lo sé!" Rugió mientras apretaba las manos sobre la mesa "Dos largas décadas me lo enseñaron, y esa es la única verdad que conozco"

"¿Así como la verdad, de no confiar en nadie?" Interrumpió Dumas mientras su rostro se volvía inescrutable, Dántes se calló mientras ambos se miraban desafiantes, negándose a romper aquel rotundo silencio.

De pronto la mirada de Dumas se suavizó, y con calidez sonrió a Dántes desarmándolo por completo.

"Querido mío, estamos aquí, como dos hombres, dos desconocidos que lo único que buscan es la compañía y una conversación lejos de hipocresías" Dijo tranquilamente el anciano, Edmund abrió la boca confundido.

"No pienso saber sobre usted para crear rumores, y tampoco me importa si confía plenamente en mí; lo único que busco es ayudarlo en algo que obviamente le daña, mientras yo obtengo únicamente: su compañía"

Montecristo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, las palabras de aquel hombre le parecían tan sinceras y dulces, que le habían provocado un bienestar perdido hace mucho. El anciano le ofrecía su silencio, su comprensión, su tiempo, su… ¿Amistad?

Los oscuros ojos de Dántes se perdieron en la mirada de su compañero, mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta, una razón secreta a la actitud del anciano; pero muy a su pesar, lo único que encontró fue sinceridad y experiencia.

Alargo un suspiro resignado y escondió el rostro entre las manos, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y temió levantar la vista.

"No tiene que confiar en mí" repitió en un susurro alguien a su lado. Sintió como Dumas se acomodaba nuevamente en la silla y aspiraba su pipa con paciencia. Indecisamente Edmund se enderezó y cruzo por sobre la mesa ambas manos.

"Es una larga historia" Explicó con voz afectada, mientras llamaba la atención de su acompañante quien sonrió bondadosamente.

"Y yo he vivido mucho, creo…" rió de forma cómplice "… que podre resistir una noche larga"

La noche pasó lenta mientras Montecristo contaba su historia, explicaba su sentir a aquel desconocido que pretendía ayudarlo. Las palabras salían de sus labios sin siquiera preverlo y el dolor crecía más y más, mientras la noche se hacía mayor. Alexander escuchaba cada palabra sin interrumpir, ni mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Al finalizar, el cuarto se sumió en un silencio profundo mientras por las mejillas de Dantes resbalaban una a una las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo guardo.

"Y ahora…" Dumas permanecía sentado con sus dedos entrelazados frente a su boca, la pipa descansaba en un cenicero sobre la mesa y la mirada del anciano iba de ella hasta el joven que estaba frente a él "… ¿A regresado por que se arrepiente de lo que hizo?"

Edmund levantó la mirada aun cubierta por agua, e intentó contestar pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta provocándole dolor, agachó la cabeza, y avergonzado escondió el rostro entre las manos y afirmó con un movimiento.

El silenció se formó nuevamente, podía escuchar los segundos correr desde su reloj de bolsillo, pero cada uno parecía una hora de sufrimiento.

"No logró comprenderlo" Soltó Dumas en un susurró, casi como si hablará consigo mismo; El cuerpo de Dántes se tensó.

"¿Es que usted está arrepentido de haberse vengado ó…" giró su rostro con lentitud "… de la manera en la que abandono a esa pobre mujer?"

Sus miradas se encontraron y se observaron como si la pregunta no tuviese nada que ver con la situación, Montecristo se enderezó con precaución y no separó los ojos de su acompañante.

"Acaso…" Dejó salir con voz ronca, y expresión incrédula "… ¿No ha prestado atención a lo que le he contado?"

"Le he prestado toda mi atención, tanto que puedo decirle en que momentos su voz se quebró" Respondió respetuosamente el anciano mientras la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

"Entonces…" Continuó mientras la ira llenaba su rostro "… ¿Cómo es posible que no haya comprendido nada?"

"¡He escuchado las razones que lo llevaron a actuar una venganza tan sublime, y lo he comprendido!" Respondió tranquilamente Dumas "Mas sin embargo, amigo mío, no entiendo el por qué de su arrepentimiento"

Edmund frunció el ceño confundido ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

Dumas lo observó por varios segundos de manera enigmática, lo que le provoco escalofríos.

"A lo que me refiero es…" El anciano rompió el silencio de forma suave, sin brusquedad.

"Usted mismo le explicó todo tal y como me lo ha dicho a mí, Mercedes conocía sus deseos, y aprobaba su venganza; si ese es el caso… ¿Por qué se siente usted culpable?"

Montecristo comprendió rápidamente, y se hizo la misma pregunta durante varios minutos ¿Por qué? Ella misma había abandonado su vida con tal de dejarle el camino libre para vengarse, le había agradecido por regresarla a Marsella y le aseguró que no lo odiaba. Entonces ¿Por qué?

La respuesta no llegaba a él, y sin embargó la sentía presente, su corazón ardía con ella, y podía saborearla con claridad. La mirada del anciano se hizo dulce mientras abría los labios para responderle finalmente.

"¡Por qué aún la ama, hijo mío!"

Edmund abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y negó con la cabeza de forma vacilante "¿Cómo puede decir eso?"

"Porque es fácil verlo" Respondió Dumas con indiferencia. Pero Edmund lo miró fulminante, negando su respuesta.

"¡No, yo amo a Haydée!" Rugió, mientras se ponía de pie.

"No niego que la ha amado, jamás negaría algo así" Lo tranquilizo con una ademan de su mano, y lo invitó a tomar asiento nuevamente. Edmund regresó a su lugar a regañadientes.

"Usted amó a la hermosa joven con quien vivió en Oriente, pero jamás dejo de amar a Mercedes, o acaso me dirá ¿Qué nunca la busco en Haydée?"

La pregunta desconcertó por completo a Montecristo ¿Buscarla? ¿A Mercedes en Haydée?

Recordaba mirar los ojos de aquella a quien alguna vez llamó hija y añorar las pupilas oscuras de la catalana, extrañaba el olor a mar y los labios tostados de Mercedes, y muchas veces lo pensaba cuando abrazaba a Haydée. El remordimiento cayó sobre él como un balde de agua helada, pero aun así sabía que el amor que había sentido por Haydée era sincero.

Fijo sus ojos en los del anciano que respetuosamente guardaba silencio a su lado, y nuevamente negó con la cabeza, tratando de convencer a su acompañante… y a sí mismo.

"Tal vez no quiera darse cuenta, amigo mío…" suspiró Dumas "… pero tarde o temprano, lo hará"

¿Es posible amenazar de esa manera? Con tanta dulzura. No, esa no podía ser una amenaza.

"Después de todo…" Continuó el anciano, mientras en su voz se distinguía una sonrisa "…no se ama verdaderamente más que una vez"

¡Esas palabras! Recordaba haberlas escuchado antes, durante una fiesta en Paris; había un hermoso invernadero y la luna brillaba sobre su cabeza, Mercedes Herrera le ofrecía un racimo de uvas de Moscatel, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

"Más que una vez…" repitió distraídamente Montecristo, quedaron sumidos en silencio por varios minutos que pasaron con rapidez.

"Sé que es difícil, querido mío, pero espero que se dé cuenta de la verdad... antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

La voz de Dumas era dulce, pero en el fondo podía palparse el dolor.

Montecristo volvió la mirada hacía el buen anciano, que observaba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Después ambos se miraron y sin razón alguna se sonrieron, sin hipocresía, solo una sonrisa sincera.

"Mi buen amigo, hemos conversado durante mucho tiempo; ya pasan de las 4 de la madrugada y creó que este viejo hombre se debe retirar" Dántes sintió como en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa y como cuando era joven rió sin razón alguna.

"¿Pensé que había dicho que podría soportar una noche larga?" Su voz era clara, se sorprendió de lo natural que le era hablar con aquel anciano.

Dumas sonrió pícaramente mientras se encogía de hombros, parecía como si ambos fuesen amigos íntimos, algo así como familia.

"Podría soportar una o dos noches, pero no está bien que los hombres se desvelen cuando tienen asuntos por atender"

"Muy sabio" aprobó Montecristo "deseo preguntarle algo, si no es mucha molestia"

"Lo que quiera" aceptó Dumas "Siempre y cuando esté en mi mano darle una respuesta"

Edmund entrelazo sus manos y fijo la mirada en aquel hombre, con una extraña combinación de sentimientos.

"¿Compartirá sus glorias y tristezas conmigo, como yo lo he hecho con usted?"

Dumas lo miró perplejo por unos segundos, pero sus ojos recuperaron aquel aire paternal que poseían y colocando su mano en el hombro de Montecristo, respondió:

"¿No hacen eso los amigos?"

¡Qué respuesta tan maravillosa había obtenido! ¿Podría parecerle más real la palabra amistad? ¿Negaría nuevamente su existencia? La respuesta era simple y rotunda: No, no podría.

Dántes estrecho la mano del anciano con fuerza y cariño, mientras sonreía como no lo hacía tiempo atrás; Dumas observó el brillo que aparecía en esos ojos negros, y se alegro por esa alma que había roto una de las tantas cadenas que le aprisionaban. Solamente faltaban unas cuantas más para poder ser libre y feliz.

"¿Cuándo entonces, cuando podré hablar con usted de nuevo?" Expreso con tono entusiasmado Montecristo, provocando la risa de su anciano amigo.

"Esta mañana no" Respondió tranquilamente el aludido, dando unas palmaditas sobre la mano del moreno "… en algún momento será; solamente debe: Confiar en que ese momento vendrá y esperar"

**Continuará…. Eso es todo por esta ocasión este ha sido el capitulo en el que más me tarde, simplemente porque la idea de meter este extraño cambio en la historia me fascino**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	4. La mirada

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**He visto con creciente alegría, que mi historia ha sido bastante bien aceptada. Me alegra que a las personas que la leen les llame la atención el camino que esta tomando el fic…créanme se pone mejor jeje. Agradezco enormemente a mi amiga Tsyryu y a mi estimada Argin por seguir el fic hasta ahora. Mil gracias y aquí les traigo la otra continuación, prometo que en la semana subiré los demás, disfruten!!!**

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

Capitulo 4

La mañana llego con increíble rapidez, permaneció sentado en aquella habitación, completamente solo mientras la taza de té se enfriaba en sus manos. La extraña mirada de su anterior compañero se le quedo grabada en la memoria con perfecta nitidez y eso provocaba en su interior una extraña calidez, se sentía bien, se sentía fuerte.

El sol entro con timidez por las ventanas y dio de lleno en su rostro, lo hizo sonreír de forma involuntaria, a sus espaldas escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban y al volverse recibió con una gran sonrisa a Alí.

"Es hora, amigo mío, ya es hora de ir a la cuidad" su tierna voz sorprendió al esclavo negro, que asintiendo con la cabeza, sonrió.

Marsella estaba llena de vida, y la añoranza del día anterior regresó, refugiándose en el pecho de Dántes. Los pasos que lo llevaban hasta aquella humilde vivienda eran firmes y seguros, quería… no, deseaba llegar a ella.

Los nobles lo observaban pasar y susurraban entre sí uno que otro cotilleo, que él no tomaba en cuenta. Caminaba por la calle Noailles, y entró en el edificio que estaba al lado izquierdo de Meillán y fue entonces cuando se encontró de pie, frente a aquella ventana, frente al hogar de su amiga, su amada Mercedes.

Sintió el latir de su corazón en los oídos, y sus manos temblaron cuando escucharon aquella voz, una voz que en cualquier lugar hubiera reconocido. Estaba solo, le había pedido a Alí que esperara afuera y aunque sentía terror ante la reacción de la mujer, era feliz, extrañamente feliz.

La puerta se abrió con torturadora lentitud, y su cuerpo traiciono a su mente cuando, como un niño enamorado, se escondió tras unas plantas. Se maldijo interiormente y repitió para sí que ya no era joven que como adulto debía enfrentarla, sin embargo, se volvió a traicionar en cuanto la vio.

¡Mon Dieu! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese cambiado nada? La única palabra que llegó a su mente al observarla fue: Hermosa, eternamente hermosa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió como cada mañana, con pasos lentos y el corazón en mano, el largo y hermoso vestido blanco que traía puesto era una despedida, un adiós silencioso a lo que alguna vez llamó vida, pues esa misma tarde su existencia terminaría. Con una leve sonrisa y dulces palabras saludo al encargado y abriendo la puerta al jardín emprendió su marcha.

La luz del sol, escasa en esa mañana nublada, acarició las flores de una maceta cercana, pintando en su morena piel un débil arcoíris que la hizo sonreír con amargura. Camino con inconsciente gracia al árbol, tomó entre sus delicadas manos una flor de color azul y tras apartarla de su lugar, la estrechó contra el pecho con un suspiró audible. Cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba la deliciosa esencia sin percatarse que alguien la observaba con infinita dulzura, a una mínima distancia.

Abrió sus ojos, y después de observar por última vez su hogar camino hacia la salvación, la salvación que condenaría su alma eternamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vio salir del jardín, estrechando aun contra su pecho la pequeña flor. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente, el poder ver el rostro de Mercedes tan cerca después del año de ausencia lo había trastornado y había agradecido (¡Dios sabía cuánto!) que ella no lo encontrara en ese instante. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que ella se había ido, y unos más en atreverse a seguirla.

Se sorprendió al ver que la mujer no había prestado atención al coche de tiro que yacía estacionado afuera, ni que reconociera a aquel hombre de color que asustaba con su apariencia a las personas que pasaban. Con un ademán de la mano indicó a Alí que esperara y siguió a Mercedes.

Era una situación muy extraña, la veía caminar a unos pasos de distancia y su fragancia llegaba a él con el viento, pero la mujer parecía absorta, alejada del mundo y las personas que la rodeaban.

Montecristo se detuvo mientras la seguía con la mirada ¿Estaba bien lo que iba a hacer? ¿Y si ella no necesitaba de sus atenciones? ¿Qué tal si lo único que hacía era perjudicarla con su llegada? Estas preguntas rondaron por escasos segundos su mente, desaparecieron en cuanto escucho los murmullos de un grupo de mujeres que no estaban muy lejos de él.

"Es otra vez esa mujer" Dijo una de ellas "…Me provoca escalofríos nada más verla"

"ni que lo digas…" Agregó otra "…parece un fantasma en pena, siempre sale sola y no habla con nadie"

"A mí me parece que esa pobre mujer, no tiene nada en esta vida" Agregó la tercera con un tono hosco y arrogante.

Montecristo frunció el ceño en cuanto se percato de las miradas de las mujeres, acaso ¿No tenían nada mejor para hacer, que no fuera meterse en la vida de las demás personas? Siempre le había sorprendido lo poco que la gente se aburría de los chismes. Pero, muy a su pesar, parecían tener más información sobre Mercedes que él mismo, y necesitaba saber detalles.

Alargó un suspiro y colocando en su rostro la sonrisa más encantadora que podía se acercó a ellas, que entretenidas en su cotilleo ni lo habían visto.

"¡Buenos días tengan ustedes, hermosas damas!" Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, el grupo de señoras se giro, al mirarlo fijamente se sonrojaron y aquel buen hombre casi pudo leer sus pensamientos: ¡Que hombre tan más apuesto y encantadoramente rico! Un perfecto pretendiente para las hijas.

"¡Buenos días, Monsieur!" Dijo la mayor de ellas, la madre, mientras recorría a Montecristo de arriba a abajo "Qué hermosa mañana tenemos hoy ¿no cree?"

Edmund se estremeció al escuchar el interesado tono de aquella mujer, sin duda esperaba encontrar algún tema para contar a la gente después.

"Esta en toda la razón madame, no puedo imaginar una mañana más perfecta" Respondió Dantes mientras sonreía, provocando varios suspiros de las más jóvenes.

"Y a usted caballero ¿Qué lo ha traído a un pueblucho como este?" Preguntó con un interés innecesario, aquella que parecía ser la hija mayor "Seguro que alguien con tan buenos aires como usted, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que caminar y charlar con las señoritas"

El grupo rio escandalosamente, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento en el interior de Dantes.

"No, no para nada cherrie" respondió ocultándose detrás de la indiferencia "Solamente asuntos sin sentido, ni importancia; pero no es por eso por lo que me he acercado a tan… impresionante grupo de damas"

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas significativas entre ellas, para después reír nuevamente, la más joven del grupo (aparentaba más de 20 años) se acercó a Montecristo.

"¿En verdad? ¿Y a que se debe entonces su súbita atención, Monsieur?" La joven con marcados rasgos nórdicos, pregunto con un aire de perfecta complicidad mientras pestañeaban sus grandes ojos azules con rapidez.

"Solamente deseaba saber si ustedes, queridas mías, ¿podrían informarme acerca de la catalana que paso caminando por aquí?"

El tono de Montecristo fue inocente, pero provocó en aquel grupo una sensación de decepción; sin embargo, la excitación ante un nuevo tema de conversación fue mayor, y no dudaron en responder.

"Esa mujer, mi buen hombre, no es más que una persona que ha perdido todo en la vida" Respondió con fuerte desprecio la hija mayor.

La madre camino lentamente hacía Edmund y entrelazando su brazo con el diestro de él, susurró a su oído con el tono alarmante del chisme. Cubrió su boca con el abanico para agregarle un toque mayor de complicidad a su unión.

"Nadie sabe quién es ella realmente… sé de buena fuente, que nació aquí y que por un extraño acontecimiento perdió a aquel hombre con quien se iba a casar cuando aún era joven…" La anciana se apretó más contra el hombro de Montecristo y el no rechazo el gesto, más por modales que por deseo.

"Nadie sabe que ocurrió con aquel joven, pero dicen que ella se casó con otro hombre por que estaba embarazada del primero…" La sorpresa fue demasiada, pero Dantes sabía que no era verdad, no podía ser cierto. Presto atención a lo que esa mujer le decía, buscando una respuesta "…Ambos se marcharon y no se supo nada más de esa pareja, pero hasta hace un año regresó a Marsella acompañada de otro hombre, uno mucho más joven que ella; dicen: que eran amantes, pero el sujeto se marchó de aquí dejándola sola. Al parecer tomó un bote hacia las indias o el Oriente"

¡Ah, la ironía del cotilleo! ¿Acaso puedes asegurar que lo que te dicen es cierto? NO, no puedes. La impresión desapareció con tanta rapidez como llegó.

"Todas las tardes…" Continuó la menor de ellas "…Sale de aquella pobre habitación en donde vive, y camina: primero a la iglesia, y después, sube al mirador en donde llora hasta que el sol se oculta, por ultimo regresa a su habitación. Sola y en silencio, como un alma en pena"

Las tres mujeres se miraron divertidas, esperando la respuesta de aquel a quien habían prestado su atención, pero aquel apuesto caballero de ojos oscuros mantenía un rostro inescrutable.

"Ya veo…" respondió él, después de unos segundos "…un alma en pena"

"No preste atención a ese tipo de personas…" Dijo con tono conciliador la madre, mientras daba leves golpecitos al brazo de Dantes "…Estoy segura, que personas tan importantes como usted parece ser, se interesan por crear vínculos con gente más sofisticada"

Las tres mujeres sonrieron nuevamente, pero la reacción de aquel extravagante hombre las tomó por sorpresa.

"Se los agradezco mucho" Dijo con voz fría y calculadora, antes de soltarse del agarre de la anciana, dar vuelta y marcharse. Las tres mujeres se miraron y completamente molestas se marcharon.

Montecristo caminó hacía la iglesia, mientras descifraba lo que esas señoras le habían dicho:

El joven que mencionaban, aquel amante debía ser ni más, ni menos: Albert Morcef. Era más que obvio si tomabas en cuenta la última parte de la historia, aquel niño se marchó dejando a su madre, para ayudar en el Oriente. Sobre que ella estuviera embaraza cuando él fue arrestado, no era más que una tontería, él había sido joven y estaba profundamente enamorado, pero no era estúpido y su padre lo había criado bien. Jamás habría hecho algo para dañar a Mercedes, ni comprometerla de tal modo.

En cuanto a lo demás era más que obvio que no supieran nada sobre la vida de condesa que había llevado en Paris, y sobre el paradero del enamorado (su paradero) todos habían pensado que Edmund Dantes, había muerto en el Chateau d´If, se había podrido en el olvido y su cuerpo había alimentado a los peces. Era más que normal que nadie supiera con exactitud la historia.

Se sorprendió al verse de pie, frente a la iglesia en donde varias veces pensó, que haría a la catalana su esposa. Según lo dicho por aquellas mujeres, Mercedes estaría ahí. Alargó un suspiro y mientras se santiguaba, entró.

**Continuará…. Un abrazo, y un beso de mi parte a todos! Recuerden solo debemos confiar y esperar**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	5. Lagrimas de pecado

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Un obsequio dado con gran cariño. Gracias, mil gracias. **

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

Capitulo 5

Notre Dame de la Garde de Nuit era (como siempre había pensado) la construcción más perfecta que había en Marsella. Sus pasos creaban eco en el edificio desierto y al pasar sentía la mirada inmortal de los santos, que desde sus pedestales cuidaban a los fieles. Vio al principio del atrio, una silueta blanca con la cabeza cubierta de un largo velo, que rezaba de rodillas frente al altar. Permaneció inmóvil, mirándola con devoción, luchando consigo mismo por acercarse.

La silueta de un hombre vestido con hábito se acercó por el pasillo central. Montecristo se escondió detrás de una columna de aquella construcción, y observó con cuidado los acontecimientos a una distancia prudente, que le permitía escuchar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miró acercarse a aquel sacerdote, a aquel amigo de la infancia, a su único confidente. Se puso de pie sonriendo tímidamente, mientras aquel hombre estiraba su mano y con delicadeza la santiguaba.

"In nomine patris, et filii, et spiritus sancti" La voz de aquel hombre, era fluida y grave, extraña en alguien demasiado joven para ser cura "Amen"

No debía pasar de los cuarenta años, su cabello castaño oscuro estaba corto, y la túnica blanca que portaba hacía que su piel morena luciera clara. En el frente de la prenda podía verse la santa imagen de la cruz, representación de la resurrección de Cristo.

"Amen" Respondió ella a su vez, mientras con delicadeza posaba sus labios sobre la señal de la cruz, y arrodillándose nuevamente, bajo la cabeza y sintió que las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos.

"Perdóneme padre que he pecado" Dijo con la voz baja y rota, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que aquel testigo silencioso la escuchará. Montecristo se estremeció al oírla pronunciar esas palabras.

"Hija mía" Respondió a su vez aquel cura, mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la mujer "¿Que clase de pecado haz cometido, como para hacerte venir todos los días y confesarte ante mí?"

Un sollozo escapo de los labios de la catalana, quebrando por completo el corazón que los dos hombres que la escuchaban.

"El más horrible de los pecados que he cometido padre…" respondió ella con dolor "…ha sido el de vivir"

El aire escapo de golpe de los labios de Dantes, y aquel cura frunció los labios con dureza.

"Querida mía, vivir es lo más hermoso que nuestro padre nos ha dado" dijo con aire duro "¡Nunca digas eso del regalo que el Señor te ha dado!"

La iglesia se inundo con los sollozos de Mercedes, y la expresión dura del padre desapareció. "¿Qué te ha ocurrido, como para pensar que tu vida es un pecado?"

"He dañado a quienes amo, he permitido que la gente sufra a mi alrededor, he roto promesas y dado la espalda a quienes me necesitaban…" Se apresuró en decir la catalana mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire "… He vivido solamente para dañar, y mi vida no vale nada, ni debe importarle a nadie"

"Por ello, padre, por ello digo que soy pecadora y que alguien como yo merece el infierno, aunque su vida lo sea ya… porque estoy condenada, porque estoy maldita, porque debí morir hace mucho, debí morir en aquella ocasión hundida en el mar"

La mano del padre le levantó el rostro y le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, no eran fríos, ni indiferentes; eran comprensivos y cálidos. Acarició con cariño el cabello de la mujer.

"Has pasado por tanto, querida niña, yo que te conozco desde que recuerdo, que he rezado por tu felicidad, lo sé mejor que nadie" De los oscuros ojos de Mercedes rodaron dos grandes lagrimas, seguidas de fuertes sollozos.

"Yo…" continuó el padre mientras recordaba un día hacía ya tanto tiempo "… que siendo aun un seminarista, un estudiante de monasterio te impedí saltar de ese acantilado cuando se llevaron a tu amado Edmund, que impedí que te condenarás ¿Acaso crees que tu vida y alma no me importan?"

Mercedes bajo la cabeza nuevamente, mientras gemía de dolor. Montecristo estaba paralizado en su lugar, sin siquiera respirar.

"¿Por qué habría de importarle a usted? No está bien que un hombre de Dios se preocupe por un alma maldita, un alma como la mía" Respondió ella con frialdad.

"¿Cómo puede un alma, tan pura y hermosa como la tuya estar maldita?" Parecía ser que aquel padre trataba de hacerle ver lo contrario a esa mujer, y estaba decidido a lograrlo.

"He matado…" respondió ella a su vez, mientras desviaba la mirada "…tal vez no directamente, pero he permitido que así fuera… acaso ¿No me hace eso tan culpable como el que toma la pistola y dispara?"

"He mentido…a mí misma, al niño que lo es todo en mi mundo, y a aquel que fue alguna vez su padre, también mentí al hombre que amé y aun amo, pero sobre todo he mentido a Dios, por querer que él viera en mi una víctima"

"He maldecido al Señor, por condenarme, y he maldecido a quienes me hicieron daño, aunque sus razones están más que justificadas. He deseado lo peor a aquellos que merecen felicidad, porque yo no la tengo. Y he deseado para mí el paraíso, sabiendo que lo que merezco es el peor de los castigos"

"He…" Mercedes se interrumpió y decidió guardarse su último y más grande pecado, pues aunque era malvado fue lo que en su momento le permitió continuar, hasta este día, hasta su último día "he… pecado"

El eco de sus palabras corrió por la iglesia, escarbando en el corazón de su amado. El padre la miraba, y acariciando su cabeza suspiró.

"Todo hombre y mujer ha pecado en su momento, somos libres de hacerlo y de darnos cuenta de que hemos fallado, pero por eso nuestro padre nos ama, por eso nuestro padre nos perdona, por que el nos hizo a su imagen y sabe que solemos fallar" Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Él nos guía por la vida, por más dura que esta sea; tu única tarea Mercedes, es ser fuerte, soportar lo que te ocurre y darte cuenta de tus errores y arrepentirte de ellos, así el señor verá en ti a alguien fiel y sabio, y abrirá las puertas del cielo a tu alma atormentada"

Mercedes no dijo nada más, desvió la mirada y en su interior pidió perdón por ser cobarde y por no desear continuar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vio que ella se ponía de pie, y tras besar la mano del padre salió de la iglesia con pasos decididos. Montecristo se quedo de pie, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin habla por la confesión de ella.

"Hijo mío" Dijo una voz tras él, y al girarse se vio sorprendido por la mirada castaña del padre. Lo conocía.

Recordó vagamente a un muchacho de su misma edad, con los mismos ojos cafés y una hermosa sonrisa, un muchacho que soñaba con volverse padre y siempre rezaba por la felicidad de su padre, de Mercedes y de él. Estaba ahí, cuando fue arrestado y recordaba ver las lágrimas rodando por su redondo rostro, cuando la policía se lo llevo. Sostenía tiernamente la mano de Morrel, su antiguo jefe.

El cura recorrió su rostro con lentitud y tras esconder una mirada de reconocimiento, sonrió.

"Padre" Respondió Dantes con la suficiente seriedad para esconder la sorpresa que sentía, después besó la mano del cura. Al levantar la cabeza, observó que ese joven sonreía encantado.

"Esa pobre mujer esta tan atormentada, pero nuestro padre, el Señor siempre sabe como recompensar a aquellos que sufren ¿No lo crees?" Preguntó el sacerdote con inocencia y tras recibir una afirmación del moreno, dio vuelta y se marchó.

Dantes dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes de irse logró escuchar al padre, que con voz firme y alegre le decía:

"Cuídense mucho, Edmund"

**Continuará…. Un abrazo, y un beso de mi parte a todos! Recuerden solo debemos confiar y esperar**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	6. La salvación

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Para las dos personitas que siguen esta historia, y que me alegran el dia con sus comentarios: tssuyu ryu y argin; gracias chicas, en serio mil gracias.**

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

**Capitulo 6**

Salió de aquel edificio, sin olvidar santiguarse antes; una vez afuera, giro el rostro a ambos lados buscando la silueta de la catalana, la encontró yendo calle arriba, camino al mirador.

¿Cuántas veces habían ido ahí, para ver el atardecer? ¿Cuántas veces le hizo reír en ese lugar, y cuantas le permitió llorar abrazada a él? Fue en ese lugar donde su cortejo terminó, y confesándose ante ella; la beso por vez primera. ¡Cuántos recuerdos maravillosos y dolorosamente placenteros!

¡Debía ser un masoquista, un maldito demente! ¿Acaso era normal sentir felicidad al conocer la tristeza por la que Mercedes había vivido desde la víspera de su boda? ¿Cómo podía sentirse feliz al ver que ella aun lo amaba después de todo el daño? ¡Su amor, solamente le había traído desgracias! Y ahora, había regresado para dañarla más. Porque él ya no la amaba ¿o sí?

La encontró de pie frente al mirador, con sus manos en el barandal y la vista fija al mar; su cabello estaba suelto sobre su espalda y era movido por el viento que soplaba contra su rostro. Parecía pensativa, y fruncía el ceño en ocasiones. El lugar estaba desierto, y no pasaba más del medio día.

Ahí estaba él, luchando nuevamente contra sí, para decidirse si acercarse o no. Una parte de él, decía que se marchara, que ella estaba bien, que así debían continuar las cosas, que no debía causarle más dolor del que ya sufría. Otra parte la más pequeña pero tentadora, le suplicaba que se acercara, que la tomara entre sus brazos y le pidiera perdón, esa parte le decía: que había esperanza, que ambos podrían dejar de sufrir.

Montecristo, apretó sus puños ante la confusión: No podía, no podía acercarse. Que podría hacer por esa mujer, sino darle falsas esperanzas. Aunque deseaba, poder darle una pequeña, diminuta si era el caso, señal de esperanza.

Su cabeza era todo un remolino, y su corazón había dejado de latir con regularidad, cuando vio lo que ella hacía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la hora, finalmente había llegado el momento. Después de todo… ¿por que vivir un infierno personal, cuando puedes condenarte al de todos los pecadores? ¡Ese no debía ser tan malo como el que ella vivía cada día!

Suspiró, y colocando ambas manos sobre la base de piedra, se subió al barandal recordándose que nadie vendría a salvarla, no vendría aquel buen sacerdote, ni vendría su hijo. Mucho menos vendría él.

No, él no vendría; él no volvería.

Miró el mar frente a ella, las olas rompían en las rocas con fuerza, pero eso no la asusto. Pensó en su hijo, en su querido Albert. Solo por él había vivido, era el su única razón de existir, y ahora se había marchado, para buscar su destino.

Abrió los brazos, mientras recitaba una oración, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pensó en sus padres, y pidió perdón. Pensó en el buen hombre Dantes, padre de su amado Edmund y también se disculpo. Pensó en Fernand, y lo maldijo, confiándole que pronto se verían en el infierno.

Y sonrió, cuando su último y más preciado recuerdo llegó a ella. Su amado amigo, su verdadero amor.

"Donde una ha sido dichosa, debe morir" Por último cerró sus ojos y se dejo ir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paralizado como estaba, no podía comprender lo que ocurría, ella estaba ahí de pie, a punto de saltar del acantilado. La vio sonreír con verdadera felicidad. Y cuando sus labios se abrieron, él entró en pánico.

"Edmund, perdóname…" dijo ella, mientras veía las cristalinas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas "…Adiós, amor mío"

La vio inclinarse hacia adelante, para tirarse de cabeza a las piedras. Y su cuerpo reaccionó, corrió hacía ella, mientras en su interior la inseguridad desaparecía. Como un golpe recordó, lo que su buen amigo Dumas le había dicho la noche anterior:

"Tal vez no quiera darse cuenta, amigo mío…" suspiró Dumas "… pero tarde o temprano, lo hará"…

"Sé que es difícil, querido mío, pero espero que se dé cuenta de la verdad... antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

Demasiado tarde… tarde

Darse cuenta ¿Darse cuenta de qué?...de que la amaba, de que realmente la amaba. De que lo que había sentido por ella no había desaparecido en las dos décadas en que habían estado separados; o de que su corazón había vuelto a latir cuando la vio por primera vez en Paris. De que en secreto, había soñado con regresar a Marsella, para tomarla en brazos y besarla. Porque él amaba a Haydeé era verdad, pero lo que sentía por Mercedes jamás se había terminado, jamás había desaparecido.

Sintió sus pasos lentos, y le pareció ver la escena desde otro ángulo. El corría hacia la catalana y por su rostro cruzaba la más horrorizada expresión. Ella, caía con ligereza como si no pesara nada y el vestido blanco se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Estiro su mano, como si de esa forma pudiese salvar la distancia que lo separaba de ella, como si así pudiese detener la caída, y entonces grito su nombre:

"¡Mercedes!" su voz le pareció desconocida, era un sonido frágil y doloroso pero firme "¡Mercedes!"

Ella abrió sus ojos, y como si la caída no fuese inminente, giro su rostro para ver al hombre que con todas sus fuerzas buscaba alcanzarla.

"¿Edmund?" Los labios de Mercedes se movieron pero no salió su voz, estiro la mano deseando tomar la mano que le tendía aquel hombre, aquella…ilusión.

Y el tiempo reanudo su caminar, la caída le pareció rápida pero su mano lo fue más. Nuevamente sintió la calidez de sus miembros, y se sorprendió de lo ligera que era.

La atrajo contra sí para bajarla del barandal, provocando que sus cuerpos chocaran y que Mercedes dejara escapar el aire en un jadeo, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, una por el esfuerzo y la otra por la sorpresa.

Después de unos segundos que a ambos les parecieron eternos, se separaron; Mercedes levantó el rostro temerosa y estremeciéndose al pensar que finalmente había enloquecido. Y sus ojos se encontraron con los negros de él.

"Mercedes" Susurró Montecristo mientras la miraba directamente. Vio los labios de ella abrirse y después se desplomo en sus brazos.

**Continuará…. Un abrazo, y un beso de mi parte a todos! Recuerden solo debemos confiar y esperar**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	7. Encuentro

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Para las dos personitas que siguen esta historia, y que me alegran el dia con sus comentarios: tssuyu ryu y argin; gracias chicas, en serio mil gracias.**

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

Capitulo 7

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, completamente aturdida… ¿Eso había sido un sueño? Le había parecido tan real, tan glorioso. Escucho a alguien respirando junto a ella y giro el rostro para ver de qué se trataba.

Sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de un niño, un hermoso niño que la observaba fijamente al dormir.

"Bonjour" susurró aquel pequeño, mientras que su redondeado rostro se iluminaba con la más grande de las sonrisas. De esas sonrisas llenas de alegría e inocencia que poseen los infantes.

Mercedes lo miró fijamente, mientras con indecisión levantaba la mano y acariciaba el rostro del pequeño, era suave, tenía unos grandes rizos castaños y sus ojos eran de color miel, era simplemente hermoso. Debía tener 5 años cuando mucho.

"Bonjour" Respondió ella con voz suave, como si el sueño fuese a romperse, como si ese lindo ángel se fuera a ir. El niño sonrió más y tras poner sus manos en ambas mejillas de la catalana, se inclino y beso la punta de su nariz, para después salir corriendo mientras reía.

Mercedes miró la puerta por donde se había ido, con la extraña sensación de que lo había imaginado. Luego observó con cuidado la habitación en donde estaba: era simple, agradable… desconocida.

Estaba acostada en una pequeña cama y a su derecha había una ventana, que medio abierta permitía que entrara el olor salado del mar. Trato de acomodar sus ideas para descubrir el lugar donde se encontraba, pero no era capaz de recordar nada. Giró el rostro hacía la entrada al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

"¿Qué ocurre, cariño?" Una mujer apareció al otro lado de la puerta, era jalada por el pequeño que no dejaba de sonreír y señalar al cuarto.

El niño soltó su mano, y tras reír echo a correr hasta el lecho donde Mercedes estaba acostada, la mujer de largo cabello castaño abrió su boca sorprendida al comprender la insistencia de su hijo.

"Ha despertado" Se acercó con paso ligero, y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios "¿Cómo se siente?"

Mercedes la miró con expresión ausente, examino su rostro sin responder a la pregunta formulada; la sonrisa de aquella hermosa mujer se tenso y tras ruborizarse esquivo la mirada de la catalana.

"Debe estar muy confundida" Dijo tranquilamente mientras enredaba sus manos en el delantal que traía "Será mejor que vaya a buscar al señor, para que él le explique"

"No será necesario, Julia querida" Exclamó alguien desde la puerta, ambas mujeres dirigieron su mirada a la entrada y Mercedes dejo de respirar.

"¡Oh, Señor Dantes!" Exclamó la mujer con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a donde él se encontraba "¡Precisamente iba a buscarlo!"

Montecristo sonrió, y tras acariciar la mejilla de la mujer negó con la cabeza.

"Te lo agradezco cariño, pero…" Dantes fijo la mirada en Mercedes que estaba estática en la cama "… ¿Te molestaría dejarme un momento a solas con la señora?"

Mercedes vio como la hermosa muchacha negaba con la cabeza y tras sonreír la miró al rostro "Por favor, no dude en llamarme si necesita algo. Cualquier cosa"

Mercedes asintió lentamente, y observo a aquella hermosa dama dar media vuelta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vámonos, cielo" Dijo Julia mientras estiraba su mano hacia su niño. Montecristo se sorprendió al ver la renuencia en su mirada color miel, el pequeño miró la mano extendida de su madre desde la cama de Mercedes donde estaba sentado "Vamos"

El niño dio vuelta y miró a Mercedes por varios segundos mientras fruncía el ceño, era gracioso ver que el pequeñito se había encariñado con la catalana con tan solo verla dormir.

"Anda cariño, ve con mamá" La morena le dedico una hermosa y maternal sonrisa. El niño sonrió y corriendo salió de la habitación con su madre por detrás.

Ambos observaron la puerta cerrarse, justo después de que él pequeño se despidiera con un gesto de la mano. Y esa habitación se sumió en un completo silencio.

Montecristo dio la vuelta y encaró a la mujer de la cama, la mirada que ella le dedicaba estaba llena de preguntas y miedo, sin embargo, no la apartó ni un solo segundo como si temiera que al hacerlo él fuera a desaparecer.

Camino lentamente hasta la cama, y con torpeza se sentó en la silla que yacía a un lado de esta. Ambos se miraron en silencio.

No había incomodidad, ni dolor… solamente se observaban fijamente, como comunicándose con la mirada. La miró ladear la cabeza y su cabello se esparció por la almohada, y él entrelazo las manos sobre su regazo.

"¿Esto está realmente ocurriendo?" Preguntó ella, con suavidad. Montecristo asintió con la cabeza. Se miraron por otro par de segundos mientras ella se sentaba con lentitud sobre las sabanas blancas.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible?" Preguntó nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión su voz se quebró.

"Regresé a Marsella… por ti" Respondió Edmund mientras la observaba con intensidad. Mercedes esquivo su mirada, mientras giraba la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" la catalana buscaba esquivar la mirada de aquel hombre, su voz sonó lastimera, lejana.

Fuera de toda lógica, Montecristo tomó su mano. Y ella volvió la vista con expresión asombrada.

"Regresé…" Susurró él, mientras estrechaba con dulzura su mano "… para pedirte perdón"

Dantes observó como las palabras se trataban en la boca de Mercedes, como ella lo observaba sin comprender y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¿Perdón?" Repitió ella con voz casi nula "¿Por qué habrías de pedirme perdón?"

Montecristo acercó sus manos entrelazadas, y beso suavemente la de Mercedes. De los ojos de la mujer se desbordaron un par de lágrimas.

"Perdóname…" Continuó él, sin despegar siquiera su mirada de la de ella "… por condenarte a esta tortura."

"Perdóname por hacerte daño" Siguió mientras sentía el dolor de su mirada y la oía contener la respiración.

"Perdóname por…" Su corazón palpito con fuerza en su pecho, y podía sentir el pulso de la catalana en sus dedos, ambos eran rápidos y dolorosamente placenteros.

"Perdóname por amarte, aun después de hacerte tanto daño"

El cuarto se sumió por vez primera en un silencio incomodo, y la mano de Mercedes tembló ligeramente. De pronto los sollozos irrumpieron en el pecho de la catalana, y soltando su mano de la de Montecristo, cubrió su rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloraba. Lloraba porque lo que ocurría no podía ser verdad y porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Lloraba por que el que Edmund estuviera ahí era imposible, y sin embrago era cierto.

"Mercedes…" Susurro Edmund a su lado, y ella se negó a mirarlo. Aun escondía su rostro entre las manos y los sollozos se ahogaban en su garganta. "…por favor…"

Negó con la cabeza, y reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba, lo miró. Y en esos escasos segundos memorizo su rostro, como para recordarlo siempre.

"¿Por qué habría de disculparte por algo que merecía?" Respondió, y miró la luz del dolor en la mirada de su amado "No puedes tomar la responsabilidad de mi castigo, porque yo me lo he ganado"

"¡Aceptaste un castigo, que ni siquiera merecías!" Exclamó él, con los ojos furiosos y la mandíbula tensa. "¡Algo injusto!"

"No, no es injusto" Respondió ella a su vez, mientras lo observaba con mirada vacía "Es lo que merece una pecadora como yo"

"¿Pecadora?" Salto él mientras la atravesaba con su mirada del color del carbón "¡El que seas humana no te hace pecadora!"

"¡Que sientas, no te hace un demonio!" Continuó con furia y pasión "Y yo, finalmente lo entiendo"

La voz de Montecristo se volvió dulce, y Mercedes sintió como él la acercaba a sí. Como la estrechaba contra su pecho, como su respiración se perdía en su cabello.

"Finalmente…te entiendo, Amor mío"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante horas se quedaron en aquella habitación, el hablaba acerca de lo que había vivido en el año de ausencia y de cómo había decidido regresar tras darse cuenta de su error. Como la había rastreado durante un tiempo y de las cosas de las que se había enterado al seguirla.

Mercedes lo escuchaba, sin decir ni una sola palabra, tratando de asimilar el que él había regresado por ella, y que aun la amaba.

"Cuando te vi saltar…" Dijo por ultimo Montecristo, mientras bajaba la mirada "…creí que todo había terminado"

El silencio volvió y acarició dulcemente la confesión final de aquel hombre, que por vez primera se sentía libre de su pasado. Porque ahora solo quería ver el futuro y esperaba que Mercedes estuviera en él.

"Te he dicho esto, porque deseo que estés conmigo…" Continuó mientras entrelazaba nuevamente sus manos "…Tal y como debió ser alguna vez"

Edmund miró a Mercedes, y vio en sus ojos una gran confusión. Beso nuevamente su mano y colocándola contra su mejilla, suspiro.

"No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta inmediata… solamente te pido que lo pienses" Ambos se miraron por un tiempo indefinido. Podía sentir la sedosa piel de Mercedes contra su rostro.

"Dame un par de días, Edmund" suplico la mujer mientras bajaba la mirada "Después te daré mi respuesta"

"¡Que así sea, amor mío!" Respondió él, mientras acariciaba su rostro y salía de la habitación "Y que pase lo que deba pasar"

**Continuará…. Un abrazo, y un beso de mi parte a todos! Recuerden solo debemos confiar y esperar**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	8. Simbad el Marino

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Como le prometí a mi buen amiga Rocío, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Argin, me has dejado con la duda de saber que te pareció los capítulos anteriores, espero ansiosa tu comentario, sabes que adoro recibirlos.**

**Sobre si no se acuerdan quien es Julia, en este capítulo voy a responderles y espero ansiosa ver cómo reaccionan, estoy segura que les va a gustar, disfrútenlo **

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

Capitulo 8

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba tímidamente, se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta. Alí le ayudo a arreglarse, para que después saliera a desayunar con los señores de la casa.

Había llegado a casa de su buen amigo Maximilian Morrel, aquel hermoso soldado, hijo de su antiguo y más querido jefe. Sonrió desganado al darse cuenta de la vuelta que había tomado su camino y al recordar de cómo había llegado hasta ahí:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maximilian Morrel iba regresando a casa después de ir a visitar la tumba de su padre y del buen hombre Dantes, la tarde iba cayendo y el cielo se tornaba de un matiz naranja, era hermoso.

Permaneció de pie, mirando indiferente el cielo sabiendo que en un día como estos, su amado padre, su gran Montecristo le había devuelto la vida, le había regresado a su Valentine.

Un año había transcurrido desde entonces y él, aun esperaba la hora de que su buen y más fiel amigo le visitara. Quién diría que en ese momento su deseo que cumpliría.

Entró a su casa, la misma casa en la que su padre había recibido el milagro un día 5 de septiembre. Y el lugar donde "Simbad el marino" hizo su aparición. Ese era su hogar junto a su amada esposa, su hermana Julia y su cuñado Manuel.

No mucho antes de cerrar la puerta, una voz infantil le dio la bienvenida:

"¡Tio Maximilian!" vio correr hacía el a su sobrino, un hermoso niño que poseía la mirada de su cuñado y los rizos de su hermana.

Extendió sus brazos, y tras recibir al niño en ellos le beso la mejilla. Lo estrecho fuertemente contra el pecho y sonrió al escuchar al pequeño reír.

"¿Cómo te has portado hoy?" Preguntó mientras bajaba al niño y lo sostenía dulcemente por los hombros, el niño sonrió con mayor fuerza y tomando la mano de Maximilian comenzó a jalarlo.

"¡Hay visitas tío!" Exclamó con entusiasmo el pequeño, mientras intentaba llevar al hombre hasta la sala de estar "Un señor ha venido a verte"

Maximilian miró extrañado al pequeño, y tras cargarlo nuevamente se dirigió hacía el salón, el niño se movía insistentemente contra él, y con sus pequeñas manos lo invitaba a apresurar el paso.

Cuando entró al salón, no pudo más que quedarse estático mientras contemplaba la escena con creciente adoración. Valentine se encontraba sentada con su abultado vientre frente al invitado y entrelazaba la mano del hombre con devoción. En el sillón grande, estaba su hermana que secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo mientras su esposo, el buen Manuel la estrechaba contra sí. El hombre de cabellos negros y sabios ojos le miró, y tras ponerse de pie se acercó con pasos suaves.

Maximilian bajo a su sobrino, y rastreo el rostro de su amado amigo. Tras verse durante unos segundos el soldado se dio cuenta de que no era una ilusión.

"Hijo mío" Saludo Montecristo con dulzura, y extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa, Morrel entrelazo sus manos y sin evitar sentir lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazó a aquel buen hombre.

"¡Padre, padre mío!" Respondió mientras ambos se estrechaban con cariño y emoción, los sollozos de Julia estaban llenos de alegría "¡Mi amado amigo!"

Se separaron y miraron fijamente, para después sonreír y encaminarse nuevamente al sillón.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, esos golpes tan tímidos solo podían ser de una persona. Le indicó a Alí que abriera, y el negro obedeció.

"¡Buenos días!" Dijo educadamente Julia mientras entraba con una gran sonrisa a la habitación "Lo estamos esperando para que baje a desayunar Monsieur"

"¡Te lo agradezco chérie, en un momento bajo!" indicó Montecristo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, la mujer dio media vuelta y salió.

Iba bajando las escaleras, cuando la voz del pequeño de la casa llamó su atención.

"Monsieur, Monsieur" Exclamaba el pequeño desde el final del pasillo en la puerta en la que iniciaba el comedor, sonreía y movía sus bracitos para llamar su atención. "por aquí, Monsieur"

El niño se acercó y estrechando su manita con la de él, lo guio hasta la habitación. Era un encanto y parecía disfrutar que en su casa hubiese tanta gente, Montecristo se había encariñado muchísimo con él.

"Edmund ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Manuel cuando Montecristo y el niño entraban al comedor, el pequeño rio dulcemente y abrazándose de la pierna de Dantes se escondió de la mirada de su padre.

Dantes aun no podía asimilar el hecho de que a esa hermosa criatura lo llamaran como él, cuando preguntó al respecto los Morrel solo habían respondido:

"Es un gran nombre, y para nosotros sería un honor que él llevara el nombre de la persona a quien debemos nuestra felicidad"

Aun recordaba haberse ruborizado ante esas palabras y dar las gracias con la emoción contenida; al pequeño parecía divertirle el hecho de que ambos se llamarán igual, y siempre preguntaba si algún día sería como el buen Monsieur Dantes.

Montecristo se sentó, observando a las personas que le acompañaban. Sonrió a la hermosa Valentine que aun y con varios meses de embarazo, lucía como una muñeca de porcelana. A su amado Maximilian, tan valiente y honesto, tal y como su padre, tal y como el viejo Morrel había sido.

Julia y Manuel, ambos quienes a pesar de los años seguían luciendo tan enamorados como cuando jóvenes, al dulce Edmund Morrel, el pequeño y brillante futuro de la casa banquera y sobre todo, la observó a ella.

Mercedes estaba a su lado, con la cabeza baja y la mirada ausente. No levanto la vista en ningún momento del desayuno, parecía que aun tenía mucho en que pensar, y Edmund esperaba ansioso conocer su decisión.

"¡Lamento tanto ser una carga!" Dijo Montecristo al finalizar el desayuno "No sé como agradecerles, lo que han hecho por mí en estos días… ¡Les estaré eternamente agradecido!"

"¡No debe agradecernos nada, mi buen amigo!" respondió Maximilian con dulzura "Esta es su casa, y puede venir cuando desee, o quedarse cuanto guste"

"¡Te lo agradezco querido Maximilian, a ti y a tu hermosa mujer, también a usted Julia y Manuel!" Dantes sonrió "pero me temo que ya se acerca la hora de que me marche"

Mercedes levantó el rostro de la mesa, y fijo los ojos en Montecristo; ambos intercambiaron una mirada en la que él le suplicaba una respuesta a su petición. La mujer asintió.

"¿Tan pronto?" Preguntó Valentine, con expresión decaída "¿No podría quedarse un poco más?"

Dantes se puso de pie, y rodeando la mesa tomó la mano de la muchacha y se arrodillo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos. Los demás presentes miraban atentos la escena.

"Debo hacerlo, cariño mío. Pero te prometo, que regresaré para ver a la hermosa criatura que traerás al mundo, ya veras, que seré la primera persona… después de su padre, en conocerlo"

La mujer sonrió y tras besar la mano de Montecristo, sonrió.

"¡Esperaremos, esperaremos siempre!"

**Continuará…. Un abrazo, y un beso de mi parte a todos! Recuerden solo debemos confiar y esperar jeje pero sin reviews no actualizo pronto jajajaja**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	9. Nuestro pasado, nuestro futuro

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Últimamente actualizo muy pronto, jeje y eso me emociona mucho.**

**Rocío, hermanita aquí está el capitulo que te dije iba a subir, debo admitir que el final de esta historia ha sido uno de los más difíciles que he escrito, y estoy completamente satisfecha con la historia. ¿A qué viene esto? Digo esto, porque mis queridos lectores el capitulo que subo hoy es el penúltimo, realmente espero que lo disfruten y les quiero decir algo, en cuanto me lleguen los comentarios sobre este capítulo prometo subir el capitulo ultimo, esperare ansiosa saber su opinión.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia ^^**

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

Capítulo 9

Caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la habitación de Mercedes. Por un instante creyó ser nuevamente un muchacho, podía sentir el golpeteo alocado de su corazón contra las costillas y su respiración entrecortada por la emoción del encuentro. Se sentía tan enamorado como cuando tenía 19 años.

Titubeo frente a la puerta, su mano tembló débilmente antes de tocar. Dio tres suaves golpes y espero; en su cabeza surgieron una y mil preguntas: ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Y si le decía que no quería saber de él? No creía poder soportar el dolor, no deseaba volver a sentirse solo y temía que así fuera si Mercedes le repudia.

"adelante" Respondió al llamado la dulce voz de la catalana, y nuevamente las preguntas fueron olvidadas para ser cambiadas por una simple emoción infantil.

Giró el picaporte y con lentitud abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con la imagen más increíble que jamás creyó ver. Mercedes, su amada amiga estaba parada frente a la ventana, traía puesto un vestido azul y su largo cabello está recogido en un peinado simple pero sofisticado. Creyó sentir lo mismo que cuando la vio en Paris, con aquel gran vestido blanco, el cabello recogido y su rostro levemente maquillado, en ambos encuentros le pareció ver que un ángel le miraba, y en esta ocasión le regalo una sonrisa.

"Edmund…" susurró ella mientras le miraba fijamente, por un momento Dantes creyó sonrojarse y nuevamente se sintió un niño.

"Vine a preguntarte…" Dijo el después de un tiempo, mientras tragaba saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta "… si ¿te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo?"

La habitación se sumió en el más profundo silencio, y por un momento Montecristo dudo de mirarla a los ojos. Le sobresalto ver una mano extendida frente a él y al levantar la mirada, la sorpresa se transformo en felicidad al ver que la mujer le sonreía con dulzura.

"¿Sería tan amable de prestarme su brazo, Conde?" Sonrió abiertamente al reconocer la frase, era la misma que ella había utilizado durante un baile. La misma que los guió juntos, a aquel hermoso invernadero bajo la luna llena.

La miró fijamente a los ojos y por un momento se sintió estremecer de alegría, sonriendo extendió su brazo hacía aquella mujer.

"¡Todas las veces que lo desee, amada mía!" ambos salieron de la habitación sin desviar la mirada del otro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaron durante horas sin decir ninguna palabra, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Hacía unos momentos la temperatura había bajado, y Montecristo cubrió a Mercedes con su capa, la rodeo dulcemente con los brazos y percibió su olor. La mujer agradeció el gesto y después de estrechar sus brazos nuevamente continuaron con el camino.

Llegaron a la playa, desde donde se podía observar el Chateau d´If, y permanecieron de pie, mirando aquella atemorizante arquitectura mientras cada uno pensaba en cómo responder las dudas del otro.

"¿Qué tan horrible fue?" Pregunto de pronto Mercedes. Edmund giró el rostro y se sorprendió de ver la expresión dolorida del suyo. Dirigió su mirada hacía donde ella veía y su cuerpo se estremeció.

"Aun me cuesta dormir tranquilamente, en ocasiones durante la noche, sueño que estoy encerrado, que mi cama es pequeña y fría, y mi única compañía son las ratas"

El silencio los rodeo nuevamente pero estaba impregnado de tristeza. Observaron nuevamente aquel castillo, aquella cárcel en donde pocos habían entrado y la mayoría había dado su último suspiro. Esa fortaleza que los había separado por años.

"¿Qué tan horrible fue?" Preguntó ahora él para ella, ambos se observaron durante segundos y Mercedes bajo la mirada.

"Creí que me moriría del dolor, que me volvería loca de la tristeza…" Respondió ahora ella, mientras apretaba su mano en el brazo de él "…sentía tanto miedo que…"

Montecristo colocó su dedo sobre los sonrosados labios de Mercedes, no deseaba que volviera a decir que era mala por haberse casado con Fernand, que era pecadora por sentir miedo. Los ojos de ella brillaron mientras ambos se observaban en silencio. Fue como si entre ellos hubiera una fuerza que los atraía como a dos imanes.

"por favor, Mercedes…" Suplicó él, mientras tomaba las manos de la morena. "…Por favor, dime cuál es tu respuesta"

La vio esquivar su mirada y su corazón se contrajo con dolor, la fuerza con la que tomaba sus manos disminuyo y apretó su mandíbula para evitar que una risa amarga saliera de sus labios ¡Por supuesto que no querría ir con él! ¡Qué estúpido se sentía!

Ella rechazo sus manos y le dio la espalda admirando al mar y a las tres islas que iniciaban con el puerto. I´f, cuya extensión ocupaba aquella horrible prisión, a la pequeña Daume y a Tiboulen que custodiaban y protegían a la mayor. Montecristo la escuchó suspirar.

"cada noche…" comenzó a decir ella, con voz apagada "… desde que me habían dicho que habías tomado el lugar de un prisionero muerto para poder escapar y que al arrojar el cuerpo dejaste salir un grito…"

"…Cuando me dijeron que habías muerto atravesado por las rocas y hundido en las olas… cada noche, lo único que hacía era soñar con tu caída, tenía pesadillas y en ellas te veía caer al mar, te escuchaba gritar mi nombre, y siempre me levantaba con lagrimas y bañada en sudor."

Montecristo se acerco titubeante, y se detuvo hasta estar al lado de la catalana, observó su rostro…vacio, demacrado pero aun hermoso. En ese momento deseo que ella aceptara, que ella le dijera que estaría con él.

"Otras noches…" continuó ella rompiendo el pensamiento de Dantes "…soñaba que corría por la Cannebière, podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón tan fuerte que creía que me rompería el pecho. Giraba hacía Noailles, y entonces al llegar a Meillán veía a tu padre… a mi padre, a aquel anciano magnifico que me estrechaba contra si con el cariño que se tiene a una hija…"

"…en el sueño, me abrazaba con fuerza y tras mirar mi rostro con una gran sonrisa, me indicaba que ahí estabas, que esperabas por mí en tu pequeña casa. Y nuevamente corría… subía los cuatro tramos de escaleras y al abrir la puerta tu me recibías con dulzura, con amor y desesperación. Nos abrazábamos y yo lloraba en tu pecho…"

"¿Y qué te decía en el sueño?" Preguntó Edmund, con la voz baja y dulce. Mercedes giró su rostro hacía él, y sonriendo permitió que dos lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Estrecharon sus manos con suavidad, y en ningún momento rompieron el contacto de sus miradas.

"¿Qué era lo que te decía, querida mía?" preguntó nuevamente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella con el pulgar, en un vano intento de borrar las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro.

"…Me decías que: me amabas…" respondió ella, bajito y claro "…me pedías que esperará, y que algún día regresarías por mí"

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras el aire comenzaba a soplar. Mercedes cerró los ojos y bajo el rostro, ocultándose de la mirada de aquel a quien amaba.

"Me despertaba desgarrada… con el corazón más roto de lo que jamás lo tuve" Continuó ella, mientras su voz se rompía en la última palabra "… en ese momento, pensaba que estabas muerto Edmund. Como podías pedirme que esperará si ya no vivías…"

"yo no deseaba esperar, yo no quería continuar si no era contigo… y tome la decisión de quitarme la vida"

El aire escapo con fuerza de los labios de Montecristo, miró a Mercedes sonreír con tristeza y un deje de amarga burla. "Como en esta ocasión, mis planes se vieron cambiados…aquella vez, cuando decidí quitarme la vida, fue la religión quien me salvo"

"Un joven amigo, que estudiaba para convertirse en padre, me detuvo alegando que tu hubieses deseado que fuera feliz…y fue ahí cuando comenzó mi error"

"A pesar de todo, seguía soñando contigo… y el día que nos encontramos en Paris, el día que realmente regresaste a mí. Ya no me pertenecías"

"Cuando te vi, de pie…siempre joven, siempre hermoso… me di cuenta que te había fallado. Aquella noche de julio ¿La recuerdas? Cuando salimos a pasear al invernadero y negaste a tomar alimento conmigo, sentí que por vez primera me moría realmente"

Montecristo recordó con hermosa claridad aquella noche, y se encogió al conocer los pensamientos de ella. Cuánto daño le había causado.

"tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que comencé a soñar contigo… desde que nos volvimos a ver, y desde que creí que te había perdido para siempre. Y ahora estas aquí. Pidiéndome que acepte regresar contigo, pidiéndome que te ame…rogándomelo, como si alguna vez hubiera dejado de hacerlo…"

Se miraron y la esperanza se apodero del corazón de Montecristo, quería hablar, quería reír…deseaba besarla, pero no hizo nada.

"tengo miedo Edmund…" Confeso Mercedes con un hilo de voz "… tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño, y que en el momento en que te dé el "sí" despierte y me encuentre sola"

"porque mi egoísmo es más fuerte que mi idea del bien…porque te amo, y te necesito más que nada, ni nadie. Por que se que si te quedas conmigo, lo único que hare es dañarte…"

Montecristo negó con la cabeza mientras callaba a Mercedes la mano sobre su boca. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de aquella mujer, y sintió que se hundía en el color negro.

"si de egoísmo hablamos, amada mía… Soy yo quien debe hacerse llamar el mejor" Edmund observaba a Mercedes con infinita comprensión.

"soy egoísta, por pedirte que vengas conmigo…por regresar después de tanto tiempo, por no saberte comprender, por alegrarme de que nunca me dejaras de amar…por desear tanto besarte…" acarició los labios de ella con el pulgar.

"Pero si tú te haces llamar egoísta, entonces él egoísmo me parece lo más hermoso que puede existir…Porque nuestro egoísmo me ha hecho feliz después de tanto tiempo"

Tomó el rostro de Mercedes entre sus manos, con delicadeza, con amor. Ambos se observaron llenos de respuestas y esperanza.

"Mercedes Herrera…" Exclamo solemne Edmund, y recordó aquella primera vez que la había pedido matrimonio "… ¿Vendrías a Oriente conmigo?"

Dos cristalinas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ella, y con una gran sonrisa miró a su amado.

"Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo"

Una gran sonrisa ilumino ambos corazones, Montecristo acercó titubeante el rostro de Mercedes y sin dejar de observarla unió sus labios con los de ella. Se besaron como cuando eran jóvenes, llenos de amor y necesidad… porque sus labios demostraban cuanto se habían extrañado el uno al otro, y cuan felices les hacía el no separarse nunca más.

Estar por fin juntos, como debió ser desde un principio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desembarcaron en un hermoso puerto lleno de misterio y elegancia. Mercedes miraba impresionada la belleza del lugar, y la mano de Montecristo se apretó cariñosa contra la suya. Edmund se acerco y después de rozar dulcemente sus labios con la mujer, sonrió.

"¡Bienvenida a Oriente, amada mía!"

**Continuará…. Un abrazo, y un beso de mi parte a todos! Recuerden solo debemos confiar y esperar jeje pero sin reviews no actualizo pronto jajajaja**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	10. ¡Confiaremos y esperaremos al futuro!

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Este último capítulo está dedicado a aquellas personitas: mi amiga Rocío, y mi estimadísima Argin, ambas quienes son fieles seguidoras de esta historia y de Montecristo. Gracias mil gracias por sus comentarios y por sus ánimos en este fic que ha sido uno de los más difíciles que he escrito. Espero disfruten esta última entrega este último momento… mil Gracias por leer mi historia ^^**

**El conde de Montecristo no me pertenece, es de la invención y la genialidad de Alexander Dumas, alguien a quien admirare hasta el final de los tiempos.**

Capítulo Final

Estaba aterrado, solo se dedicaba a caminar por el pasillo. En ocasiones se paraba frente a la puerta de madera y reprimía el deseo de entrar para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo…pero cuando lo intentaba Alí siempre lo detenía.

Mordía su labio con insistencia, y enredaba los dedos en su cabello ¡Si no tenía noticias pronto, iba a enloquecer!

"Parece que está nervioso Conde…" Exclamo una voz muy familiar con un tono alegre y burlón, dejo de caminar y giró bruscamente sobre sí.

Maximilian Morrel le extendía un vaso de vino, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa encantadora. Edmund acepto la bebida y tomo asiento, mientras su amado hijo le imitaba.

Hacía ya más de un año, que Montecristo y Mercedes habían regresado a Oriente, y que comenzaron su vida juntos. Ambos habían invitado a los Morrel, después de que hace tiempo Edmund cumpliera la promesa de conocer al pequeño primogénito del soldado y Valentín: Un hermoso niño de cabellos rojos y ojos sabios que llevaba por nombre el del buen Padre Morrel, antiguo jefe y más querido amigo de Dantes.

"Es que no se qué debo hacer, estoy…" Comenzó a decir Montecristo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la habitación donde estaba su amada Mercedes.

"Aterrado" completo una voz suave y encantadora, ambos hombres giraron el rostro y se encontraron con la mirada de Julia, siempre tan hermosa y sencilla. Junto a ella el pequeño Edmund les miraba confundido.

El pequeño al ver que Monsieur Dantes le observaba, sonrió. Montecristo vio al pequeño acercarse y tras sentarlo en su regazo, sintió como el niño estrechaba su cuello con los pequeños bracitos y reía con alegría. Respondió al abrazo, buscando encontrar en aquella inocente criatura la paciencia que necesitaba.

"no debe temer, padre mío…" Julia se acercó y tras hincarse frente a él, acarició su rostro con dulzura "…Disfrute de esta experiencia, porque no hay nada que pueda comparar a la felicidad que está por descubrir"

La mano de Maximilian se poso sobre su hombro, y enterró el rostro en el pequeño hombro de Edmund. Respiro tratando de asimilar el momento, de saborear la experiencia y entonces escuchó que una puerta se habría.

Levanto el rostro y encontró a mucha gente sonriente, a sus queridos Bertuccio y Bautiste, vio salir de la habitación a Alí, seguido de Valentín que al mirarlo corrió para arrojarse a sus brazos. Montecristo se puso de pie, y tras dejar al pequeño Edmund con Julia, estrecho con fuerza a la niña pelirroja.

"¡Oh padre mío!" Exclamo la joven mientras lo miraba a los ojos "¡Es la criatura más bonita que he visto en mi vida!"

Edmund se quedo de pie, confundido y con un nudo en la garganta. Paseo la mirada por los presentes y tras tragar saliva, entro a la habitación con lentitud.

Respiraba desacompasadamente pero podía apreciar el momento con infinita claridad. Sentía el sabor extrañamente agridulce de la felicidad en su boca y su corazón palpitaba fuerte y sano contra su pecho. Y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Mercedes yacía acostada en la gran cama de su habitación, su rostro estaba cristalizado por pequeñas gotas de sudor y su largo cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada donde apoyaba la cabeza. Sonrió al verlo entrar y con delicadeza extendió su mano hacía él.

Edmund se quedo paralizado en cuanto vio a la pequeña criatura que su amada cargaba en brazos, al pequeño bultito de tela violeta que respiraba con lentitud. Mercedes estrecho su mano, y con naturalidad le atrajo hacía sí.

"Edmund…" Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa iluminándole el rostro "…Ven Edmund, ven a conocer a tu hija"

Con sumo cuidado, lleno de miedo por despertar a tan pequeño milagro, Montecristo se sentó junto a su esposa, y tras besar su frente, miró con sorpresa al bebe que hacía unos momentos acababa de nacer. La criatura estaba profundamente dormida y en su boca, se dibujaba una pequeña y sorprendente sonrisa.

"¡Es hermosa!" Susurró él, mientras estrechando contra si a Mercedes, acariciaba la mejilla de su hija. Era tibia y suave… idéntica a su madre. Suspiro al ver que la bebe se movía en reacción al contacto de su mano.

Una risa suave y musical llamó su atención, giro el rostro hacia Mercedes con expresión interrogante. La catalana le miraba con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

"Ya decidí un nombre para ella Edmund…" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y con un leve sonrojo.

"¿Qué nombre es?" Preguntó el, bastante confundido y ansioso por conocer el nombre que su mujer consideraba perfecto para tan milagrosa criatura.

Por un momento el silencio se hizo prioritario, y Montecristo se permitió observar a la bebe con detenimiento, los rasgos eran los de su madre; piel levemente tostada y unos grandes ojos, los labios eran delgados y desde su frente caía un pequeño mechón de cabello negro, se alegro al ver que estos últimos rasgos eran suyos.

"Haydeé" Susurró Mercedes después de un tiempo, Montecristo sintió que su corazón saltaba, y tras mirar a los ojos de su mujer, sonrió.

"¡Es perfecto!" Extendió sus brazos y tras tomar a la bebe de los brazos de su madre, camino por la habitación con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Haydeé…" Susurró, y beso la frente de la recién nacida "… te amare por siempre, hija mía"

Sonrió al sentir como la pequeña tomaba su dedo índice, y en sueños sonreía. Giro el rostro hacia Mercedes.

"¡Te amo!" movió ella los labios con lentitud sin dejar salir un solo sonido, temiendo romper la magia del momento. Miró como su amado le sonreía, y regresaba para sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

"¡Y yo te amo a ti!" Susurro él, antes de besar los labios de la morena.

La felicidad que compartían en ese momento era indescriptible, era una felicidad que creyeron perdida y que juntos pudieron recuperar, porque esto era lo correcto, porque ellos siempre debieron estar juntos y porque al fin lo estaban.

FIN

Esta historia es para mi abuelo Jorge Fernández, quien siempre me ha infundido el deseo de aprender y me ha enseñado el placer que la lectura proporciona. ¡Te amo abuelo!

**Aquí esta, finalmente ha llegado el clímax, nuevamente les agradezco a las personas que me regalaron algo de su muy preciado tiempo y leyeron esta historia. Mil gracias espero de todo corazón que les guste el final, a mi me gusto mucho. Esperare ansiosa sus opiniones.**

**¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía! y recuerden: "La sabiduría humana estará resumida en dos palabras: ¡Confiar y esperar!"**

**Gracias, besos**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


	11. ¡Gracias!

**Cualli Tonalli!!!!!!!!**

**Dejo esta última pagina, para agradecer a las personas que leyeron esta historia (la más difícil que he escrito hasta ahora). **

**Gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo y sobre todo por dejar sus comentarios. Cada uno ha sido recibido con una sonrisa y sobre todo cada opinión me ayuda a ser mejor escribiendo.**

**Rocío gracias por leer el fic desde el comienzo, y gracias por presionarme por subirlo. Sabes que tú también eres una de mis autoras preferidas y me divierto mucho, cuando recibo tus correos. ¡Gracias amiga, gracias!**

**A Argin, quien se unió a nuestra aventura poco después de que comencé a subirla. Le agradezco que haya dicho todo lo que dijo sobre mi historia. Agradezco muchísimo que me dijera que mi manera de escribir se asemejaba mucho a la de Monsieur Dumas, me halaga que lo pienses y más que me lo des a conocer, aunque Monsieur tiene su propio talento, y yo no busco copiar a aquellos que se han vuelto clásicos. Yo quiero ser Xareni y solo Xareni. Es un honor ser considerada una de tus autores favoritos. ^^ Gracias**

**Gracias a aquellos testigos silenciosos de esta historia, y de los futuros lectores que se unan.**

**¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía! y recuerden: "La sabiduría humana estará resumida en dos palabras: ¡Confiar y esperar!"**

**Gracias, besos**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**


End file.
